ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Shakaar Edon
"You know, I've been a soldier, and I've been a politician. And I have to say I'm beginning to think that being a soldier was easier." : - Shakaar Edon, 2372 Shakaar Edon was a member of the Bajoran Resistance and leader of the eponymous Shakaar cell during the Cardassian Occupation. Kira Nerys was in his resistance cell, and he sent her on her first raid when she was age thirteen. After twenty-five years of fighting the Cardassian occupiers, the Occupation ended, and he became a farmer. Later he would become First Minister of Bajor. History In 2371, Shakaar refused to return soil reclamators to Kai Winn, who had become acting first minister of Bajor. He had been promised the use of the machinery for one year, and had waited three years to receive the reclamators. Winn sent the militia to arrest him, but they joined Shakaar. He became Bajoran First Minister in late 2371 after Kai Winn Adami withdrew from the race, after he and Kira Nerys threatened to reveal that she was willing to plunge Bajor into civil war over the soil reclamators. ( ) In 2372, Shakaar arrived at Deep Space 9 to negotiate Bajor's admittance into the Federation. Shakaar had pushed to cut in half the time Bajor had to wait to join the Federation. He was threatened by the Cardassian terrorist movement called the True Way. A True Way operative nearly killed him twice during the conference by sabotaging his turbolift car, and depressurizing his quarters. He was saved both times by the crew of Deep Space 9. It was at this time that he realized he had fallen in love with Kira and he began a romance with her. ( ) A short time later, he convinced Kira to attend a conference with the Cardassians on Korma by taking her to her favorite restaurant in Jalanda City, filling her with springwine and massaging her with Kolaish spice oil. ( ) Kira again visited him in the capital in 2373. He was at Major Kira Nerys' bedside when she gave birth to Miles O'Brien and Keiko O'Brien's baby Kirayoshi O'Brien later that year. Kira and Shakaar ended their relationship sometime after, as a visit to the Kenda shrine on Bajor revealed that they were not meant to walk the same path, although the pair remained friends. ( ) After Bajor signed a nonaggression pact with the Dominion late that year, Shakaar ordered all Bajorans to leave Deep Space 9. ( ) A hallucination of Damar told Dukat in 2374, that if he'd killed Captain Benjamin Sisko and brought his corpse to Bajor, the Bajorans would have interpreted it that the Prophets had abandoned them, resulting in the toppling of Shakaar's government. ( ) Later that year, Kira spent several days on Bajor briefing Shakaar on the Dominion War. This visit made some on the station think the two would resume their relationship, but that was not the case. ( ) Later that year, he cooperated with Winn and officially requested Captain Sisko to return a historical artifact from B'hala. ( ) Specifically, he had been written into and , but budget dictated his removal from both. The costume worn by Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon in was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. }} Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Additional references * DS9 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Apocrypha In the [[Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)|''Deep Space Nine relaunch]] novels, Shakaar was assassinated during the ceremony for Bajor's entry into the Federation. It is also revealed that he was taken over by a neural parasite. External link * de:Shakaar Edon fr:Shakaar Edon nl:Shakaar Edon Category:Bajorans Category:Government officials